unix_avengersfandomcom-20200214-history
Grigoriprime
Fleet Admiral Grigoriprime has been with the Unix Avengers since the days before we got the Federation zoning permission for our Starbase. He was promoted to Vice Admiral by Fleet Admiral Ves while founders Redundant and Hammer were on one of their long term classified missions to the BY SECTION 31 Gorn hatchery and they not only saved the 3,000 Bolians, but BY SECTION 31 and somehow managed to keep their uniforms clean the whole damn time! He became Fleet Admiral after an extended period of very active participation. Availability and Play Type He is generally available 3-5 days a week somewhere between 7PM and 2AM Pacific for 2-5 hours and is sometimes available as early as noon. He is a regular player and a lifetime member but is not a fan of hardcore grinding; generally preferring solid role playing content to anything that feels like work. That said, he is nearly always available to team for anything cool that fleet mates want help with and has been known to go hunting accolades or even rounding up the occasional Epoh. Real Life grigoriprime (that's my professional handle as well) is a photographer, filmmaker, and Creative software trainer for REDACTED. He is perhaps a litte too in to video games, but has a full time job and something resembling a social life. He was born in Chicago in 1981 and currently lives in Los Angeles, a city which he was shocked to find he actually loves. He has a degree in international security and US foreign policy which he uses mainly to be that guy you know on facebook who posts controversial news stories. Though a background in international diplomacy has actualy proven to be somewhat useful in managing the STO fleet system. Bureacracy: ya can't go play Federation without it. Character In any RPG, Greg (grigoriprime) makes his first character an idealized version of himself in the world of the particular game. In STO, Admiral Grigori is the classic "Admiral who only ever wanted to be a Captain who only ever wanted to be a Chief Engineer." He entered Starfleet after he got caught reprogramming a New Kingston Police Drone to take exclusive jurisdiction over him and flag him as "Observe, do not approach." Even given the less than glorious circumstances surrounding his comission, he excelled at the Academy and proved to be an excellent Captain, always attracting the best and brightest to be a part of his incredibly diverse crew of Bridge Officers. He spends most of his time these days either pitching in on New Romulus (which he finds oddly peaceful) or mitigating the effects of the Temporal Cold War. Captain's Logs *Classified report to Federation Oversight Board - Status of the Unix Avengers project *Personal Log: Null Favorite Captain Serve under Picard, go drinking with Kirk. Quotes *"People are basically all the same, they just want a little fun in their life and a little life in their fun." --Fred Flintstone *"Remember: no matter where you go; there you are." --Dr. Buckaroo Banzai *"Brilliant thoughts have always met with violent opposition from mediocre minds." --Albert Einstein *"Those who would give up essential liberty to purchase a little temporary safety, deserve neither liberty nor safety." --Ben Franklin *"I was a victim of a series of accidents, as are we all." --Malachi Constant in Sirens of Titan by Kurt Vonnegut